Remember the Holidays
by Wolf-Shadow's-Ghost
Summary: Samus was not raised among other humans, but the Chozo did their best to educate her about the traditions of her species, even celebrating several major holidays with her. As an adult, she is used to spending these days alone in quiet contemplation.


The very first story I wrote for the Christmas Chronicles series that I posted on the InSider forums some years ago. This story is written in a similar manner to my other Metroid fic, 'Worth Fighting For'.

I hope you all enjoy, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. :D

* * *

Remember the Holidays

Steam rose up from a red cup as a curtain of snow swirled around in wide circles, dancing across the clear glass of the large window. A soft, long fingered hand picked up the mug and placed it against curved lips. The warm chocolate drink slid into her mouth and filled every corner, tingling the small nerves on her tongue, then sliding down her throat and into her warm body.

The small interior of the ship was colored light grey and silver, most of the obvious technology was shut down, with only a few blue lights flashing here and there. The room itself would have been almost completely black if not for the bright snow outside, the crystalline light reflecting into the room with a light blue hue. The tall woman shifted in the pilot's chair and tugged a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes, contemplating the first time she had seen snow.

She remembered walking across a small yard, watching her steps stir up the strange powdery substance that covered everything in a soft embrace. She remembered turning around to face her caretaker, Old Bird, remembered the light frost on the top of her head and face as she asked him. "What is this? Why is it so cold?"

She let out a short laugh, a sound she didn't often make. She taped her nails against the mug, the soft *click-tap* sounds much louder than normal in the small space. Her grey-blue eyes flicked to the digital clock on the top of the view screen. It was only a short moment before the blue numbers flickered and changed, telling her that it was 12:00 A.M...

She breathed out softly and stood up, setting the warm mug down in the cup holder, and turned to look back, eyes trailing around the dark interior, catching glimpses of the small candles placed all over the ship.

She straightened the overly-large red sweat shirt that was draped over her body, then reached out and grasped a small silver object. Turning it over in her hands, she could recall the first time she ever celebrated an earth holiday. The memory was as crisp as the freshly lain snow outside.

_____

The open room was brightly lit with the light of a few dozen candles, the yellow light playfully leaping across the tan walls as if in celebration. The windows shone bright white as soft, lazy, flakes drifted down in a nonchalant manner, caressing the glass panes as a light breeze compelled them in tiny spirals.

A small girl in the center of the room frowned confusedly around at all the glowing white candles. Turning on the spot, she tugged uncertainly on the small green strand of garland, and looked at her guardian. "Old Bird," she started, puzzled. "what are we doing?" Her curious blue eyes studied the shiny thing in her hands, stretching its wormy body between her short arms.

The hunched over old Chozo turned to look at her, his green eyes lighting up with laugher as he watched her fiddle with the glittering decoration. He chuckled and set down the slowly burning punk, then walked over to her and knelt down. "We," he said in a tender tone, brushing a few strands of light blonde hair out of her large eyes. "Are learning about human traditions."

He stood up and gestured around the room, his light grey and brown robes flittering banner-like as he moved, his dull feathers illuminated in the candle light. "At this time, on earth, many different peoples are celebrating vastly different traditions."

She tilted her head and stared up at him, more confused than ever before. "I don't get it." She stated plainly, never one to tiptoe around a subject.

Old Bird chuckled and grabbed her hand, his talons surprisingly gentle and warm against her palm. She raised her eyebrows at him, her gaze more serious than any other child her age.

He nodded his head at the large door and tugged on her hand "Come outside, and I will explain."

Clutching the piece of garland to her chest, the girl trotted alongside the older Chozo, her short blonde hair bouncing haphazardly around her face.

They stepped through the door and onto a small patio, the chilly air brushing their clothes with small flakes.

She let go of his hand and stepped to the edge of the porch letting the snow fall upon her.

It glittered on the top of her head and settled on her bright white suit. She looked as though she was covered in tiny glistening diamonds, as though they were sprinkled in her hair and delicately woven into her clothes. The hatchling looked like a ice princess as the warm light from the candles filtered through the open door and conflicted with the cold white of snow.

"On Earth," Old Bird began, leaning on his knobby cane and gazing calmly at the snow that enclosed the porch. "Many religions believe that a great Messiah was born of a single woman and a creator deity."

She swiveled around to face him, some of the flakes drifting away from her body; she seemed somewhat interested in the story.

"Many, but not all, religions from earth celebrate his birth, heralding it as a day to get-together and exchange gifts." His beak slide into a grin and his green eyes misted over slightly, as if he were remembering something. "It is one of the human celebrations that we Chozo enjoy the most."

"But what's the point?" His explanation appeared to be even more confusing to the child, as her soft brows were furrowed.

Old Bird looked down thoughtfully for a moment. "It is a sign of affection, of love." When she started to look irritated at what was clearly something she thought was a waste of time, he quickly went on. "Your parents celebrated one of these earth traditions." The mention of her family quickly returned the curiosity to her eyes.

She moved closer to him and grabbed at the hem of his long sleeve, large blue eyes staring up at him imploringly. "Which one did my Momma and Papa do?"

Lovingly, he wrapped his long arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm hug. "Merry Christmas, Samus." As he pulled away he placed a small brightly colored box in her hands.

She looked down at it then back up at him, mystified beyond all belief. "Christmas?" she asked slowly, as though the word had a strange flavor, then looked at the box, turning in her hands uncertain what to do with it.

He chuckled again and turned to the door. "I shall explain everything while we decorate the tree, some of the family is going to come by and eat with us this evening."

She stood on the porch a second longer. Taking out her strand of garland she carefully wrapped it around the box. She then held it out at arms length as if to admire her handy work. Then she blinked and looked at the Chozo's retreating back, puzzled.

"Decorate a tree?"

_______

The memory made her laugh a little, but it was slightly bitter. It had been so long, too long…

Shaking herself away from the regret, she pressed a button on the small object in her hand and watched as a small flicker of light leapt out of one end. She began to light the candles, one by one, each of them adding just a little more light to the small ship. It wasn't long until the room was filled with light reminiscent of the room in her memory, the one with Old Bird and the feeling of home. She turned off the little device and pulled her long sheen of light blonde hair away from her blue eyes, smiling at the cozy little cluster of multi colored candles set on the floor and cleared places of her ship. She moved back to the pilots chair and leaned against the back gazing at the snow outside the ship window. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrance of fire and wax, oddly comforting to her nose, then slowly exhaled.

"I should have done this years ago." She spoke softly to no one in particular, her words lingering in the air in nostalgic way. "Hm, no use for regret, better just to move on." She grabbed her mug of coco and drained the last of it in one gulp, content to just stand and enjoy the stillness if the evening.

There was a sudden flash of blue light from behind her, outshining the firelight by several degrees. The mug fell into the cushion of the chair as she whirled around, the light fading enough for her to see that she was still alone, that there were no intruders and she wouldn't have to fight for her life.

In fact the only change in the ship was that of a newcomer in the form of a small square box. The small box was wrapped in shiny red paper that glittered merrily in the prancing candle light, and a small green bow, made from a strand of sparkling garland.

Blinking in surprise, she walked towards the small box and knelt down in front of it. Brushing a long strand of blonde hair away from her face, she cautiously reached out and wrapped her fingers around the box, the stiff 'fur' of the garland tickling her callused palm. Turning the box over in her hand, she noticed a small white card that was tucked under the bow. Her nimble fingers easily extracted the slip of paper and unfolded it, letting the yellowish fingers of light illuminate the hand written note upon the paper, the long, elegant symbols were of a language that very few left in the universe knew, and she was one of them.

It translated roughly to say,

To Samus,

From Old Bird,

Merry Christmas my dear hatchling, I hope the joy of the season grants you wings.

A simple note, but one that meant more to her than anything else in the 'verse .Never one for words herself, the sort greeting and very presents of the gift said a million more wonderful things than could ever be written upon paper.

A warm joyful smile spread across her normally stoic face, the flickering candle light seemed all the more bright for her expression, which glowed beautifully against the cool blue of the snow framing the ships window viewer.

Standing up, Samus cradled the box against her chest, and closing her eyes whispered to the empty air. "Merry Christmas to you too, Old Bird." Then, gift in hand, she returned to her chair to watch the falling snow.

* * *

Authors note: This was the first story I wrote in a series of one-shots revolving around Christmas and Nintendo characters. As Samus is one of my all time favorite video game characters, I wanted to take a look at another side of her life. This version has been revised from it's original content and lengthened, due to the original's extremely short nature.

I wish you all a very Happy Holiday! :)


End file.
